A Spider and a Cop
by JasonEmerald
Summary: Set after the events of th Spider-Man PS4 game in a "what if?" scenario. Yuri and Spider-Man begin dating and their relationship blossoms between infatuation and true love. The wise-cracking vigilante and the apparently stone-cold police captain make an odd but passionate couple. Can their relationship survive through thick and thin, through corruption and Kingpin's paid officers?


_**Chapter One: The**_ **Spark**

 _"_ Just great. Just fucking great" moaned Yuriko Watanbe.

"Chief, listen-"

"You're one of the Kingpin's goons, aren't you, Officer Jones?!"

Officer Jones's eyes narrowed and his brown hair stood on end. His eyes became glowing and menacing. He walked towards Yuri sternly.

"Listen here, you little bitch. You may be the chief, but the Kingpin has half the department on his payroll. You know it and I know it. If you expose me, you are d-e-a-d" he growled.

Yuri became enraged before receiving a text on her phone. Another crime stopped by Spider-Man.

"You and that Spider again? The whole department knows. What, are you riding his dick now too?"

"Get the fuck out of here before I fire your ass".

"Remember what I said!" shouted Jones as he stormed out of the break room.

Yuri went up to her meeting point with Spider-Man and closed the door. Even though the Sinister Six and Kingpin were behind bars, evil didn't rest.

"Hey babe, how are you today?" asked Peter.

"Just fucking dandy. And don't you ever call me babe ever again or I'mm unleash half the department on you."

Spidey chuckled as he dangled from a web upside down.

"But seriously, what is wrong Yuri?"

"One of Kingpin's thugs is a cop. If I expose him, he threatened to have me killed."

"That jerkbag. He belongs behind bars".

Yuri made it a point to never show much emotion. But Spider-Man could see her eyes betray her.

"Look, Spider-Man,-" started Yuri.

"You don't have to put on an act for me. I know your whole shtick is that you are a grizzled veteran cop who never shows fear. But I can see it in your eyes."

"That's real fair of you, yet I can't even see your face" she said sternly.

"NO! Whenever someone knows my identity, they become a target. Someone close to me died and they knew my identity. I won't let you be next."

"I'm not a freakin' little girl. You don't have to worry about me or protect me, I'm an independent cop who can take care of herself."

"Isn't this supposed to be a professional relationship?"

Yuri sighed and explained "I'm giving you too much crap, aren't I? Its just, its very hard for me to admit this. But I think about what you are like under that mask, and if this relationship could be something more."

"Yuri, its better this way. But who knew that the veteran no non-sense cop would have a soft inner shell?"

"You're right. I don't know you" she frowned. But that doesn't mean my heart doesn't race when I think about you. It doesn't mean I feel nothing for you. It doesn't mean that I don't worry about you too."

"Why do you have these feelings for me?" Spidey dropped down from his web and stood in front of Yuri. "I'm trying to be an adult about this, which is suprisingly hard for me."

"I'm going to sound like a fucking fangirl, but you are a goddamn hero. You're a goofball. You're so cute. And the policeman's ball is coming up-

Spider-Man snarked "And you want a date? I was joking when I asked about that."

"I wasn't" firmly stated Yuri. "I almost cried out when I saw you fight Blood Spider in front of the Kingpin."

"I'm touched, but-"

Yuri pulled Peter's mask up ever so slightly and kissed him on the mouth. "You are so adorable when you mumble."

Peter moaned and kissed her soft lips back. "Okay, I'll go with you. Message me the deets."

Before Spider-Man was about to leave the helicopter rooftop, Yuri explained "I'm going to do some digging on Officer Jones's payroll and see if I can dig up any evidence. If I need your help, I'll call you. Come back to me safe. And just because we are a thing now doesn't mean you can call me babe."

Parker nodded and swung off, as Watanabe groaned and thought to herself "I let my emotions get the best of me. I can't let that happen again."

There was a slight sound of the door closing, as Officer Jones whisked away from the scene, chuckling to himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" yelled Watanabe as she punched the wall, drawing blood.

This week was going to be interesting.


End file.
